


Social Media 101

by cookiepandaluv



Series: Mikaelsons 101 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiepandaluv/pseuds/cookiepandaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble series the Mikaelsons, minus Esther and Mikael, are introduced to new and exciting modern things. (Set in an AU type universe where everything happening in canon doesn't isn't happening. It's a happily little universe where they're all a family and Henrik is alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instagram

"What's the whole point of this?" Rebekah was looking through Instagram on my phone.

I gently took it and position myself with her for a picture. After taking a few and choosing one I liked, I showed the screen to her.

"You basically take a picture of yourself, or anything really, crop it, add a filter, play around with the setting, add a caption or a few hashtags, tag people in it if you want, then post if for all of your followers to see." I showed her. "If people like it, they'll either tap on the heart symbol or comment on it."

She took the phone back. "That's it?" When I nodded she scoffed and gave back the phone. "Utterly useless then."

* * *

 

_2 days later…_

I smirked to myself as I saw Rebekah taking a picture of herself and editing it on Instagram.

"Utterly useless, huh?" My smirked turned to a grin.

She pouted at me. "Shut it."


	2. YouTube

“These videos are actually quite popular with people since they’re so cute, so I’ll show you these first.” I clicked on a playlist containing a compilation of cat videos to show Freya.

“What is that spinning symbol?” She pointed to the screen of the laptop. “And why do they call this You…Tube?”

“That shows that the video is loading. Depending on the length of the video and how strong the internet connection is, is how long it’ll take to load.” I paused to think about her other question.

“And the name?” She looked at me clueless.

I passed the laptop to her. “Well, it’s like a special TV made for the people, I guess. Anyway, just watch the videos. I’ll check on you later to see how you like it.”

* * *

_5 hours later…_

I walked back towards Freya to see her watching a different playlist, only this time containing kittens more specifically.

She was giggling when she turned to me. “This is amazing. Much better than the moving paintings.”

Instead of questing what she meant, I smiled and sat next to her to show her more.


	3. Snapchat

"What is this 'Snapchat' thing that I keep hearing people obsess over." I jumped as Kol sat next to me on the couch I was sitting on.

"Warn me next time you decide to pop in out of no where." I lightly glared at him.

"Of course, darling. Now can you explain?" He looked at me impatiently.

I took out my phone and opened the app for him. "It's in app for your phone that allows you to send pictures of short videos to others that disappear not long after."

He frowned. "That's it? That's what all the fuss it about?"

"Well, I personally love it for their filters that you can use. They're fun." I enable the filters. "See, look."

Kol took the phone with a look of awe as the filter changed his face. He even moved his head and changed facial expressions a few time.

"How does it do that?" He looked at me for an answer.

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but it's cool."

Suddenly, he stood up and sped away, taking my phone with him. It wasn't even ten seconds later when I heard him yell.

"Elijah! Look!"

I smiled in amusement.


	4. Twitter

I smiled excitedly as I finished setting up the twitter account on my laptop. Closing it, I ran down stairs only to see no one there.

I frowned. "Klaus?"

I heard him come in behind me. "What is it, sweetheart?"

i grinned as I turned to face him. "Well, after Rebekah, Freya, and Kol came asking me things these three days, I decided you all should be shown more about modern times."

"Wait, you're the cause of Rebekah always taking pictures of everything, Freya being stuck giggling to the computer, and Kol annoying everyone with those stupid faces?" I sheepishly grinned up at him.

"Well at least things are kinda peaceful, right?" I went up to him and took his phone out of his pocket. "Anyway, I made something for you."

He sighed. "What is it, and why do you require my phone for it?"

"It's Twitter!" Seeing his blank expression, I explained it to him as I downloaded the app and set it up for him. "It's basically a place where you can send out your thoughts and things you're doing. You could also talk about things, like art for instance."

"Any why would I need this?" He took the phone back when I held it out to him.

I shrugged. "Just to pass time I guess. Make new friends. A place to put your more simple or cryptic thoughts. Try it."

I watched him as he familiarized himself with it, and it wasn't even 5 minutes later when I heard a _'ding'_ come from it. I beamed up at him when I saw a smile appear.


	5. Tinder

"What is this?" I looked up from my bowl of ice cream to see Elijah looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I was confused about what he was talking about until I saw the phone screen in his hand.

"Oh, right. I meant to get around to telling you about that." I put the bowl down and grabbed the phone. "Oh, wow, you're actually pretty popular."

He sighed. "And what exactly is that?"

"It's called Tinder. It's basically a way to find people to hook up with, date, and all that other stuff. You just swipe over people's photos based on if you find them attractive or not, and if the person does the same to yours, you have the option of chatting with them." I showed him how to work it.

He took the phone back. "And why have you created a profile for me? And how did you even get my phone?"

"I thought it would be fun to see how many people would actually swipe right." I picked my bowl back up and frowned when I noticed that it had melted a bit. "And as to how I got your phone, that's top secret."

"It was Kol, wasn't it?"

I grinned up at him. "...Yup."

He chuckled and walked away while swiping different directions on the app.


	6. Facebook

"There you are!" I grinned as I walked into a cafe and spotted Finn sitting at a table. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you find me?"

"Well, when I couldn't find you at the house or in the cemetery, I asked Freya to do a locator spell." I sat across from him at the table. "Anyway, I made something for you."

"I'm assuming it's similar to what you have been showing everyone else?" He sighed heavily.

I ignored the sigh and grinned. "Of course!"

"Well, I'm going to have to decline."

I frowned at this. "'But...why?"

He froze as he looked at me and saw how upset I had become. "You're upset. Why?"

"Well, I thought it would be fun showing everyone something new. And I thought it would make everyone interact more as they showed each other what I showed them." I then pouted at him. "Plus, it took me a while to make your profile."

"Alright, fine." He gave a small smile. "Show me."

I beamed at him and asked for his phone. When he gave it to me, I downloaded the app and signed into his profile. When I gave the phone back so he could explore it, I began to explain it.

"It's called Facebook. It's a way to find friends and stay connected with them, share photos so they can see them, and see what they are doing as well." I rested my chin on my palms. "There's also many different ways to actually talk to them too. It gives you the option of calling them, messaging them, and even video chatting with them. You'll never miss out on what's happening with them or lose touch."

"That seems very convenient." He looked at his phone in surprise. "How do you find the people."

"Well, you search their name up, or they would send a request to you." I took out my own phone to send one to him. "See, I just sent you one."

"There's an option to accept or decline." He pressed something, and I was notified that he accepted.

"You could also block people as well. That way they can't bother you or see anything or yours." I put my phone away.

He smirked. "That's one way to free myself of Kol's annoyance."

I snorted then chuckled.


	7. Tumblr

I smiled to myself as I heard soft footsteps behind me. Instead of acknowledging them, however, I pretended not to notice.

"Boo!" I looked to my right to see Henrik grinning at me as he leaned over from behind the couch.

I tried to hide my smile. "Oh, no! You scared me!"

He gave me an unimpressed look. "Really? Do you have to fake being surprised every single time? What gave me away this time?"

"Sorry, Henrik, but it's pretty much a habit by now." I laughed. "And I heard your footsteps when you were behind me."

"Ugh, I'll have to try harder next time." He threw himself over the couch to sit down next to me. "Anyways, I have a proposition for you?"

"You know, maybe you're spending a little too much time around Klaus." I laughed as he punched me lightly. "Alright, alright, what's your 'proposition' then?"

"Well, you know how you've been showing everyone things?" He paused, so I nodded. "Well, I was thinking maybe we can make this into a game!"

"Not a bad idea, but how would we do that?"

He smiled at me. "Well, you could show that more specific things, and I could record them for memories or blackmail!"

"Yeah, definitely spending too much time with Klaus." I raised an eyebrow at him. "But, it is an awesome idea! I think I know some specific things to show them too. First, though, I made something for you."

He looked at me in anticipation as I opened up my laptop and gave it to him.

He looked at me confused. "What's tumblr?"

"It's basically a blogging website that has the most random of things. You can find almost anything on it, and I figured you would find it amusing." I showed him some of the things.

"Oh!" He leaned towards the screen and huddled the laptop to himself.

As I watched him, my eyes widened as I saw the beginning of an obsession. Slightly regretting my decision to show him, I picked up one of my notebooks that wasn't used as much as the others and began planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends Part 1 of a small series I call Mikaelsons 101 (since I didn't know what else to call it). Next up: YouTubers 101.


End file.
